The Power of Five: The Great Battle Begins: Book 1
by Bramblefang
Summary: Firekit and Graykit: The first additions of The Power of Five. Two prophecies have arrived. Watch the beginning battle of the skies. Tigerstar is stirring up trouble again, MAJOR trouble. And only the five chosen can stop it. Full title in profile.
1. Allegiances

Welcome to the Allegiances! My first chapter! Yay! Anyway...I might let some rewiewers name some of the apprentices and kits later on. And mabye I'll put you in the story. But let's not think about that, shall we?

* * *

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader:

Sliverstar: a sliver tabby tom with ice blue eyes. 5 lives left.

Deputy:

Jaguarspots: an unusually spotted golden tom with leaf green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Lightingstrike: a pale ginger she-cat with flashing yellow eyes.

Warriors: (toms, she- cats with out kits)

Snowcloud: a snowy, white she-cat with green eyes.

Stripedtail: a calico she- cat with a blue eye and a green eye.

Apprentice: Manepaw

Brownnose: a golden she-cat with brown ears, and muzzle and light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Goldenpaw

Whitewing: a fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes.

Dasiypetal: a brown she-cat with brown eyes.

Patchfur: a black and white she-cat with brown eyes.

Whitering: a black she-cats with with a white muzzle, a white ring a round her neck, a white chest, and white paws with blue eyes.

Foxtail: a rusty orange she-cat with green eyes.

Pinktail: a very light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Jetpaw

Tawnyspots: a cream colored tom with tawny spots and green eyes.

Beavertail: a brown tom with a flat tail and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Tigerstripe: an orange and black striped tom with brown eyes

Apprentice: Bearpaw

Jinglefoot: a brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentices: (more than 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)

Spottedpaw: a white tom with black spots, ears and tail with amber eyes.

Bearpaw: a light brown tom with green eyes.

Goldenpaw: a golden tabby tom with blue eyes.

Jetpaw: a jet black tom with intense blue eyes.

Manepaw: a black and white with she-cat brown eyes.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Speckledfur: pale gray (with darker flecks) with green eyes.

Kits: Firekit, Graykit

Ashpelt: blue gray with green eyes.

Kits: Icekit, Skykit

Ravenfeather: black with amber eyes.

Kits: Shinekit, Rustykit

Cinderashes: dark gray with blue eyes.

Kits: Expecting

Kits: (young cats less than 6 moons)

Firekit: a cream colored she-cat with dark ginger patches that blaze then sunlight touches her pelt. She has sparkling emerald eyes that blaze amber when angry.

Graykit: a dark gray she-cat (with lighter specks) that shines like a star when moonlight touches her pelt. She has unusual sliver eyes that turn ice blue when angry.

Icekit: a silver tom with blue eyes.

Skykit: a gray-blue tom with green-blue eyes.

Shinekit: a shiny black she-cat with amber eyes.

Rustykit: a rusty orange tom with black markings and dark amber eyes.

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Dappleleaf: a golden tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Nightshine: a black she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudsight: a white tom with blue eyes.

* * *

ShadowClan

Leader:

Silentstar: a black she-cat with amber eyes. 4 lives left.

Deputy:

Owlflight: a tawny colored tom with green eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Poppycloud: a ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Warriors: (toms, she-cats without kits)

Sharpclaw: a huge tabby tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Applebranch: a gray tom with yellow eyes.

Lionclaw: a golden to with blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Talltail: a white tom with an extremely long, black, tail and green eyes.

Barbedtounge: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Rabbitfang: a light brown she-cat with green eyes.

Skyheart: a blue-gray (with ginger flecks) she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Frogpaw

Pinepelt: a brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentices: (more than 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)

Rosepaw: a pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (Medicine Cat apprentice).

Cloverpaw: a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Whitepaw: a black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

Oakpaw: a light brown tom with blue eyes.

Frogpaw: a light brown tom with green eyes.

Queens: (she-cats nursing or expecting kits)

Shorttree: small, white and brown, with amber eyes.

Kits: Snowkit, Groundkit, Shadowkit, Branchkit

Kits: (young cats less than 6 moons)

Snowkit: a white and brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Groundkit: a gray and brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Shadowkit: a gray tom with amber eyes.

Branchkit: a brown and white tom with yellow eyes.

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired

Leafgreen: a brown she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

RiverClan

Leader:

Ripplestar: a silver she-cat with blue eyes. Lives left: 6

Deputy:

Redfur: a dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Mistyflower: a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors: (toms, she-cats without kits)

Salmonrun: a light ginger tom with amber eyes.

Toadpelt: a dark gray tom with greenish-brown eyes.

Apprentice: Ospreypaw

Spashclaw: a blue-gray tom with ice-blue eyes.

Willowpelt: a whitish-gray (think marble) she-cat with green eyes.

Sliverflow: a sliver she-cat with brown eyes.

Apprentice: Crashingpaw

Snakefang: a brown tom with green eyes

Flickertail: a black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Flutterwing: a brown she-cat with amber eyes

Reedfoot: a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Tortoisepaw

Apprentices: (more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Ospreypaw: a large brown and white tom with blue eyes.

Crashingpaw: a pale blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowpaw: a light gray she-cat with green eyes.

Tortoisepaw: a brown tom with green eyes.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Littlestream: small, blue-gray, with amber eyes.

Kits: Fleetkit, Wonderkit, Frostkit

Blackriver: black with green eyes.

Kits: Expecting

Kits: (young cats less than 6 moons)

Fleetkit: a brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Wonderkit: a blue-gray tom with amber eyes.

Frostkit: a white tom with amber eyes.

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

* * *

WindClan

Leader:

Fleetstar: a light brown she-cat with amber eyes. Lives left: 3

Deputy:

Quickbreeze: a black tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Leopardpaw

Medicine Cat:

Heatherdrip: a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors: (toms, she-cats without kits)

Lightfeather: a white and ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Sootpach: a white and dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

Hawkflight: a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Grasspaw

Poppysong: a ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Grasswave: a light brown tom with blue eyes.

Apprentice: Carrotpaw

Raindance: a blue-gray she-cat with green eyes.

Windwhisper: a tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Mosssky: a blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Darkpaw

Crowfall: a black tom with amber eyes.

Owlsprial: a tawny she-cat with yellow eyes.

Fireblaze: a ginger tom with blue eyes.

Flamelegs: a ginger tom with a white back and legs with green eyes.

Apprentices: (more than 6 moons, in training to become warriors)

Leopardpaw: a golden tom with black spots and green eyes.

Grasspaw: a light brown tabby with blue eyes.

Carrotpaw: a ginger tom with amber eyes.

Darkpaw: a black she-cat with green eyes.

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Flightpath: ginger and white with green eyes.

Kits: Featherkit

Kits: (young cats less than 6 moons)

Featherkit: a white she-cat with green eyes.

Elders: (former warriors and queens now retired)

Greenswept: a brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Other Animals

Smoke: a gray tom with blue eyes.

Pine: a brown she-cat with green eyes.

oooOOOooo

Cloud: a gray tom with green eyes.

Dove: a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Dolphin: a gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Mouse: a gray and brown tom with green eyes.

Seal: a brown and gray tom with blue eyes.

Wood: a brown tom with green eyes.

Rabbit: a brown she-cat with green eyes.

Coco: a brown tom with green eyes.

Chestnut: a brown tom with blue eyes.

oooOOOooo

* * *

**FINALLY**! That took three days to type! NOTE: I did **not **steal anybody's characters or names! I wrote this long before even _heard_ of Fanfiction. If I want to use a name or characters, I will ask them for permission frist. On that happy note, I better get typing up the prologue. -BF


	2. Prolouge

**Hey folks, Bramblefang here. I decided that this story is in desperate need of a rewrite, or just a thorough look at it. I am keeping almost all of the original author's notes, except the stuff that I think really has to go {like the disclaimer, ;)}.**

Yay! My prologue! I have a friend called RoseblossomWarrior! She is new (like signed up yesterday new!) so she doesn't have any stories, yet. I also advise you NOT to mention that some think that Warriors is going down hill. As she said, she is a warrior freak and is very strong in her opinion. I'd like to thank Wildstar272819 for reviewing my story, My Life Begins: Sneak Peek.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I am just doing this for fun and not for money.

* * *

The wind whispered through the moonlit forest. High above the treetops, the stars blazed in the night sky brighter than anywhere else. Shimmering forms slipped through the trees to a clearing ringed with stone, spiraling down into a small, moonlit pool. Tension was apparent in this gathering, for there had been a foreboding feeling had hung thorough the forest before this gathering. A fiery cat stepped out of their ranks. He gazed at the assembly of the starry forms and addressed his fellow clan members, "StarClan! For many moons the territories of the clans have been at peace." There were snorts heard around the clearing. The fiery cat looked a little annoyed. He corrected, "Well, a peaceful as they can be. _Anyway_, I have foreseen a great danger coming to the clans. An old enemy with a new threat is coming. These five chosen ones will finally relieve the clan of this burden they have carried for so long. A kit who should never have survived, a warrior who has killed many without repent. See and approve, StarClan!" The tom swept his tail over the pool and the surface shimmered. A group of five cats appeared on the surface, looking strong and brave. The whole group seemed to lean towards the image. There were yowls of approval, but also voices of complaint.

"Why are all the chosen ones from ThunderClan?" complained one cat.

The fiery tom narrowed his eyes at the cat and snapped, "What once was, all ways will be!"

"That's not true! In the Great Journey, cats from all clans were chosen!"

"That is right," interjected a new voice.

The fiery cat turned his head and looked at the new voice. "Jayfeather," he acknowledged. Jayfeather stood. Eyes that were once blind in life, now saw even clearer than those with sight before, in death.

"That is right," Jayfeather repeated, "however, in this case if the chosen cats were in another clan, or even spread to all clans, the outcome is dark. The cats would not work together, not like in the Great Journey. Quarrels would erupt and it is possible that even one might join the enemy. If this happens, the clans are doomed! ThunderClan is the right choice." Other complaints were voiced but Jayfeather and the fiery tom were able to smooth things over. Eventually, everyone was in agreement. The gathering broke up into small groups, however, no one left.

"You chose well, Firestar," a blue-gray cat said to the fiery tom.

"Thank you, Bluestar," Firestar said to the blue-gray she-cat in front of him, "Their lives won't be easy, and we can't change it. Deciding the future is something we never have done."

"And never will!" sneered a voice. Firestar froze. His gaze was fixed on a spot just out side the ring of cats. Slowly, the rest of StarClan followed his stare. Angry hisses and yowls of outrage erupted from the cats. Firestar raised his tail for silence. "Tigerstar, how did you cross the border?" hissed Firestar, angrily.

"Never mind that," spat Tigerstar, "You will never get away with it, Firestar! You can't stop me!"

"_We_ can and we _will_, Tigerstar," growled a new voice.

"Ah, Bramblestar! My poor estranged son. Such a disappointment. Are you sure of that?"

"Yes," said Bramblestar in a cold, clear voice.

"Even with this?" challenged Tigerstar. At his words, another tabby shape, with ice blue eyes slid into the clearing.

"Hello, brother," it said.

"Hawkfrost!" gasped Bramblestar.

"Yes, me. _Still_ think you can beat us?" sneered Hawkfrost. Bramblestar faltered. A tawny she-cat raced to his side.

"Of course," she meowed confidently.

"Tawnystar. I was once so proud of you! But you turned into a disappointment as well. All right. StarClan! The way forward is clear. War!" declared Tigerstar.

"And how do you expect to do that?" asked Bluestar, coolly. In reply Tigerstar lifted his tail. Dark shapes formed a mass behind Hawkfrost and Tigerstar and spread out to encircle the group of starry cats. StarClan was trapped. Then one word rang out into the night.

"Attack!" Then dark and bright, good and evil met and thus began the war of the skies.

* * *

Well that was nice (right?). Very peaceful, don't you think? Tigerstar for once wasn't making any demands. Seriously, what do you think about my story? I want at least five little reviews before I start typing up the next chapter. Please? -BF

**It's still short. -sigh- I had hoped to make it longer, but unfortunately it is still short. Anyway, I was just feeling like going over the prologue today, so here it is! Reviews are all ways nice, but I can not promise when I will be doing the other chapters. -Bramblefang**


	3. Chapter 1

Hey, Bramblefang here. I am soooooo sorry for not updating in the longest time. Reeeeaaallly sorry. Pleeeeaase forgive me. Right. I shouldn't really hold you back.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Warriors

Happy reading,

Bramble

* * *

A cream colored she-cat with ginger spots sat staring across the lake. She had been here a few times and a ginger cat appeared fleetingly but then disappeared. As the small she-cat stared into the lake, the ginger cat appeared again. Though his breathing was ragged, and his pelt torn, he still shone like a star. "Tiger…star finally… agreed to… take a…break. Sorry I… couldn't come… earlier…" he gasped.

"Hold your breath! You can explain later. Here, maybe this will help," The smaller cat replied. She went over to him and started to lick his wounds. Under her tongue, his wounds got better. He let out a shuttering gasp. "Now that you are healed, I want to ask you something. Who are you? What happened? And, why couldn't you come before?"

"All in good time, young one. I am Firestar. Tigerstar has started a war between StarClan and the banned cats, and I was needed in battle. Now how did you do that…"Firestar quieted down at the end. "It must have been the part of the powers we gave you," Firestar murmured.

"What powers?"

"That is coming up. Can you sister heal wounds like you did, also?"

"Yes, of course."

"Would you mind if you and your sister would heal some of our cats in the upcoming moons?"

"It would be an honor, Firestar."

"Good. Now the real reason I came." Suddenly Firestar's voice got horse, as he mewed, "Sky, Thunder, Wind, Shadow, and River will join together in five cats that will relive the clans of the burden they have carried of so long."

The young cat who sat next to him was staring into the lake. Images flashed beneath the surface, too fast to see. One image slowed down and formed a picture of starry cats clashing with dark cats. Suddenly a cat fell from what looked like a death blow. The cat was dragged by a gray cat into bushes nearby. "When that happens, the medicine cat has to heal all of their wounds before they can fight again. It takes a long time." Moments later in the image, the original cat threw it's self into the fight again. Now in the lake stood five cats. Their eyes shone with intelligence, and they had an air of power surrounding them. They looked ready to charge into battle and com out victorious. "They are the Power of Five, and you, young one, are one of them." The she-cat looked up Firestar to ask a question, but he was already fading away. "Look for the remaining four, Fire, they are marked out by the sign of thunder. You already know one well," he whispered, and then he faded away completely, leaving her in darkness.

"FIREKIT!"

* * *

Good? Bad? Aboslutly fantastic? Horriblely terrifying? TELL ME! Sorry for the shortness.

Review please.

Thanks,

Bramble


	4. Chapter 2

HEY! I'm Baaaaacccckkk! This was originally two chapters but I realized, seperate, they would be waaaaaaaay too short. The first part is in Firekits's POV, the second is in Graykit's POV.

I do not in any way own Warriors (well, I have the books, but that doesn't count right?)

* * *

Firekit's emerald eyes blinked open to see sliver eyes. "What's wrong, Graykit?" Firekit mumbled, trying to wake up.

"Firekit, you were asleep till sunhigh! You're usually the first one up in the whole camp!" meowed Graykit. Graykit was right. She was the one who woke up at dawn and reminded the warriors who were going on the dawn patrol. Since she slept late, Graykit probably did it her self. She had a reason why though. She searched all over her pelt until she found the sign of the Power of Five. Sure enough, a lighting bolt blazed across her chest. Firekit studied her sister with narrowed eyes; there it was, on Graykit's chest too.

"I had a strange dream. Firestar came to me in a dream…What?"

"I thought only Medicine Cats and Leaders had dreams from StarClan!" interrupted Graykit wide-eyed. Firekit could not hold it in longer. She told Graykit all about her dream.

"Whoa," mewed Graykit, mystified, "We should really go over to Lightingstrike's den and tell her!

On the way to the Medicine Cat's den, Graykit pestered her about the lighting bolt, and about Firestar. She answered her questions calmly but was boiling with impatience inside. When they finally got to the Medicine Cat's den, Firekit announced their arrival to Lightingstrike.

* * *

Graykit noticed Firekit getting annoyed by her endless questions, and could see by her eyes turning amber, a sure sign of her sister's anger or annoyance. "Firekit! What did Firestar say, again?" she asked. This time Firekit's patience ended. She spun around to face Graykit, her pelt blazing, and amber eyes gleaming.

"Don't you DARE ask any more questions, or I'll claw your ears off!" And after saying that, she sped full speed toward the Medicine Cat's den.

"Hey! Wait up! Don't forget me!" yelled Graykit as she raced after Firekit.

When she finally caught up to Firekit, she saw that Firekit's eyes where green again, and she looked apologetic. "Sorry for losing my temper back there, though you _can_ be quite annoying sometimes."

At this, Graykit yowled with mock outrage and sprung at Firekit. Firekit whipped to the side, neatly avoiding Graykit's attack. Now Firekit jumped back and forth over Graykit's head multiple times trying to confuse her. Graykit hissed in frustration. She fell for this trick all the time, and she was going to this time. She quickly devised a counter-strike. She feinted confusion, and when Firekit started to spiral down onto her back, she jumped up and pushed Firekit in the belly, and they both fell to the ground. They started to tussle and soon Firekit was on top of Graykit. Again.

"I win!" Firekit shouted.

"Not fair! You always win!" whined Graykit.

"Whatever. Lightingstrike, may we come in?"

"Yes, you may, Firekit, come in."

* * *

*sigh* Still way too short. I will try to make the next chapter a LOT longer. I still haven't written it yet, so expect some time till I update again. Thanks for the Reviews! (hint,hint) ;-)

Bramblefang


End file.
